1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for scoring tennis games with push-buttons for each opponent for the input of the winning points into a computer. The latter transfers the scores to a scoreboard and displays it in the usual way of tennis.
In addition to the counting of points, the rules of tennis make time control necessary; since after a rally the ball must be back in the game within 30 seconds. When the players change sides, an additional pause of 60 seconds is allowed. To get used to the court the opponents agree on a warm-up time, not longer than 5 minutes. The total time of the match will also be recorded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for counting and scoring of the kind mentioned above is disclosed by DE-OS-27 06 488. The notice of the score takes place on a scoreboard for the public or on a score keeping device carried on the wrist, i.e., wrist watch. The way of scoring in tennis, which is very different from other sporting competitions, is also described therein. There is a vast literature on the way of counting, scoring and time rules, see e.g., Dieter Birkner, BLV Verlagsgesellschaft, Munich West Germany, 1987.